Firelord
"How about a barbecue?" - Firelord Operator cooking some meals - With General Chang's promotion to general and the formation of the Iron Dragon's PLA Napalm Brigade, one of his first orders for SBT was the commission for a heavy flame tank using Overlord's chassis. Like the designers expected it, in short time they created the first two prototypes of the Type-93FB Firelord heavy flame tank, which matched to Chang's likings and the variabiltiy of the Overlord, and so the serial production has began of this dreadful war machine with option to turn a whole town into ash with its two Heavy Flame Streamers. Design The design of the Firelord is based off its older brothers, the legendary Overlord Tank currently being operated by the Chinese Royal Guard. Whilst being equipped with a pair of Flame Streamers, causing it to become a dangereous tank to enemy units and being able to become a multi-purpose unit like the Overlord Tanks from the First Eurasian Conflict; Whilst it is keeping the original flat-top turret format as its primary issue for bolstering its weapons and allowing its upgrades to sit on top and being operated like on the Overlord, Firelords were known to be the best choice for General Chang. Upgrades Whilst being able to upgrade with its standard issue types of weapons and supportive equipment for infantry and moral improvement, the Firelord was granted with permission from General Kwai to equip his battalions of the new Firelord tanks with missile launchers which were also used by the Emperor Tank; Whilst being accessable without a Gatling Cannon Upgrade, the Firelord is good for dealing with enemy infantry and buildings whilst a missile launcher proves good for dealing with armoured vehicles and aircraft. * Battle Bunker - This allows infantry to take shelter inside the compartment, bunkers allow soldiers to go across areas whilst being protected, infantry inside can also fire out the fireports which can prove useful when protecting the Helix as well. *'Missile Launcher' - Allowing the Firelord Tank to assist its fellow allies against enemy aircraft and vehicles on the ground. Whilst installed, it can link up with other Firelord Tanks with a Missile Launcher onboard in a similar style as Patriot Missile Battery defenses, they can also assist Emperor tanks when sighted. * Speaker Tower - Sometimes, the Helix can also provide moral support for China's fellow allies whilst in combat from the air. Speaker Towers inspires soldiers to fight harder and heals them and their moral is being increased with the blessing of China. Operational History First Firelords rolled off production line early in 2027, nearly two years after establishment of the PLA Napalm Brigade and giving time to general Mao Chang to take command, prior to testing purposes and evaluation before the tank can become a full-production war machine for the brigade. Its power and weight similar to the Overlord was pretty much similar but without the any rifled cannons but with Flame Streamers, the Firelord was known to be cooking large meals for soldiers after missions and even during victories after its service entry. Until its service in early stages of 2029, the Firelord was further tested with Speaker Towers, Missile Launchers and Battle Bunker attachments to test its multi-purpose capabilities for additional firepower and even supportive altributes. Since they were a good solution to the growing problem to units being lost to enemy garrisons and also hostile vehicles at the same time, the growing demand for the Firelord was rising, therefore the tank was now prepared for full production in July as Chang prepares to take role in the Second Eurasian Conflict thus the Firelord finally prepared to take part in early missions in September Second Eurasian Conflict Service To be added... Related Vehicles Type-93 "Overlord" Heavy Tank The tank that started the series of Overlord Class vehicles, currently being replaced by various tanks which suit for various operations and purposes whenever required for combat and support, the Overlord is currently being used by the Chinese Royal Guard. The Overlord was one of China's best creations since the Templar tank, but since it is becoming a retired tank from the frontlines but still being used by the Royal Guard, the Overlord saw some service but it was limited; whilst not being active on the frontlines where the real battles are fought, the Overlord is a legend to all Chinese Soldiers since it was a good heavy tank, it currently is another alternate to the Apocalypse. Overlord Types Since the Overlord sprawled various tanks in the series, the series also built up a standard issue version which cannot add any additional weapons or attachments on top since it will be the Iron Dragon PLA's main attack unit. *'Type-93RD "Warlord" Heavy Tank' - To be added... *'Type-93SB "Bunkerlord" Battle Fortress' - To be added... *'Type-93-A-LT "Guard-Lord" Mobile Barracks' - To be added... *'Type-95PR "Thunderlord" Propaganda Tank' - To be added... *'Type-100LSP "Landlord" Amphibious Landship' - To be added... Other Unique Overlords Type-94 "Emperor" Heavy Tank General Kwai's special unit This is an upgraded and modified version of the Overlord, equipped with heavier armour and higher firepower, making Emperor a up-to-date modern tank. As a default, Emperor has installed Speaker Tower on its turret and carries more armour than Overlord, and have heavier Rifled Cannons to assist them in attacking and destroying enemy forces. Emperor Tanks are General Kwai's most known heavy battle tanks, which are the future versions and successors of the famous heavy tank of China. Although they dont have that much more space for add-ons like Battle Bunker, the Emperor-class Overlords can be equipped with additional weapons such as a pair of Gatling Cannons or Missile Launchers. Behind the Scenes *The Firelord is based on the Overlord and the Dragon tank combined together. *These large flame tanks can also set to utilize Overlord Add-Ons like the Emperor Tank, these upgrade will include the Battle Bunker, Missile Launcher Attachments and Speaker Tower. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:PLA Napalm Brigade Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin